1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to lighted accessories for use on vehicles. More particularly, the present invention relates to a lighted display with integral step for mounting upon a vehicle receiver hitch.
2. Description of the Related Art
Consumers are always looking for new fun specialty products that allow them to share their interests, hobbies and opinions with others. While key chains, coffee mugs or conventional bumper stickers appear on the market toting various slogans, company insignia or sports team associations, there is nothing for vehicle owners that lights up to really create an eye catching look.
Personal business or commercial vehicles are often adorned with Company names and contact information upon the sides of the vehicle. Such advertisements are often in the form of stickers which are not easily removed or changed. The advertisements may also be more permanent in the form of painted graphics. The messages and advertisements are also not easily changed or customized to a current opportunity, location, or business venture. The problem with messages or advertisements on the side of vehicles is that, for the majority of time, other motorists are looking at the rear of other vehicles.
The most effective messages or advertisements are lighted displays. Lighted displays catch the eye of the viewer readily and are a clear step above the common bumper sticker. Lighted displays may also be used to enhance the visibility and safety of the vehicle. The vehicle driving lights, brake lights, and turn signals may all benefit in operation from additional light emphasis.
Many vehicles include a receiver style trailer hitch. The vehicle receiver hitch is firmly mounted to the vehicle frame and is configured to receive one end of a square trailer hitch mount within the receiver body. The trailer hitch mount is then pinned within the hitch receiver to provide a strong connection. A properly sized hitch ball is then bolted to the other end of the hitch mount to allow towing of trailers or boats. Many vehicles which incorporate a receiver style trailer hitch lack a convenient step for accessing the rear cargo area of the vehicle. The trailer hitch mount is sometimes used, but the narrow bar of the hitch mount does not present an ideal or safe footing for a person attempting to access the cargo area. Vehicles equipped with a receiver hitch mount also typically have a trailer electrical wiring connector. The connectors are of a partially standardized design and allow a range of trailer electrical plugs to engage and draw electrical power from the vehicle. Therefore at the rear of many vehicles, a location to mount a device and a source for electrical connection to the vehicle is readily provided.
According, what is needed in the art is a device to allow for the presentation of lighted personal or ornamental messages upon the rear of a vehicle. The message can be in text form or may also contain stylized graphics or logos. The device should be simple to install upon a vehicle equipped with a trailer receiver hitch and a trailer lighting connector. The message displayed on the lighted display should be readily changed by the operator. The device should also work in coordination with the vehicle driving lights, braking lights, and turn signals to enhance the visibility of each of the lighting systems and thus enhance vehicle operation safety. The device should also provide a convenient step for ready access into the rear of the vehicle by the operator and be adjustable for different size and styles vehicles. It is thus to such a trailer hitch lighted display with integral step that the present invention is primarily directed.